Yugi's Adventures! version 2 point 0
by Jade LaBeouf
Summary: A collection of stories about Yugi's adventures with his friends (and enemies) Look out for random things, like beach penguins and coffee! Have fun!
1. What kind of pizza?

Welcome to the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own yu-gi-oh, or Kaiba Corp...yet...

Ahem! Anyways, this is the first chapter of Yugi's strange adventures version 2.0! Yugi and his friends will go through tons of madness (like beach penguins!), but don't worry, nothing real bad and I will keep all of the characters in character. So read and enjoy!

One late Friday night, Yugi and his friends Joey, Bakura, and Tristan were all in Yugi's basement (if he has one!) playing games and watching TV.

"I've got it!" shouted Yugi triumphantly. "The movie star did it with a piano in the kitchen!"

"You're wrong!" argued Joey, gesturing toward his cards. "I know for a fact that it was the Colonel with a sledgehammer in the boiler room!"

"But, I have the boiler room in my hand," said Tristan. "And besides, it has to be the butler with a knife in the drawing room."

"Why don't we see who was right?" suggested Bakura. He took the cards and flipped them over. "It was the butler with a sledgehammer in the kitchen."

"It's always the butler!" said Joey, slamming his cards down angrily.

"So what do we do now?" asked Tristan.

"Let's order a pizza!" said Yugi.

"YEAH!" everyone else agreed.

"Order some pepperoni, Yuge," said Joey.

"What? But I want anchovies!" said Tristan.

"Anchovies? Gross!" Bakura made a face. "Besides, I want Canadian bacon."

"We aren't Canadian, baka!" said Joey. "Come on, Yugi, get pepperoni!"

"I have an idea!" said Yugi suddenly, hoping to end the fight. "Let's roll dice for the topping."

"Alright! I choose seven!" said Joey immediately.

"Five," said Tristan.

"Three," said Bakura. "What number will you choose?" They all looked at Yugi.

"Well, I don't really mind what topping we end up getting," said Yugi with a smile. "You're all my great friends, I would be pleased just to see you all happy."

"Quit the sappy crap, Yugi, and choose a number!" shouted Joey.

"Alright, if you insist."

"Quit it!"

"Gomen...I guess I choose...one."

"Let's get rolling!" shouted Joey. He began to giggle. "Get it? 'Rolling?' It's a pun!"

"That's pathetic! Give me those!" Tristan grabbed the dice.

"Roll them pizza dice, Honda!" said Yugi.

"Come on anchovies!" begged Tristan. He threw the dice and everyone watched them intently.

"It's...it's..."

"PEPPEROOOOO-NAY! PEPPEROOOOO-NAY!" Joey did a little dance on the table happily.

Suddenly, Yamu took over. "_I demand a re-roll!_" He banged his fist on the table.

They all looked at him. "You said you didn't care!" protested Bakura.

"_Yugi_ didn't care, _I_ do!" said Yamu. "Let me roll the dice."

"NO WAY! It's pepperoni and that's that!" Joey yelled in his face. "Just because you're some ancient pharaoh of Egypt, doesn't mean you can have your way!"

"There's only one way to settle this..." Yamu whipped out his card deck. "I challenge you to a duel!"

"Dueling isn't the answer people!" said Bakura. The room got dark as a single beam of light shone down upon Bakura. "We need to learn to settle our differences like the mature people we are. It doesn't matter how much we want something. What matters is that we get along and live together in sweet harmony, like good friends should." Suddenly, the white light turned red and his evil half took over. "And besides, I want Canadian bacon and that's that!"

Everyone looked at him. "Uhh..."

"Pepperoni!" shouted Joey. They all began to shout at once, yelling and arguing so loud that no one could hear what anyone else was saying.

Then the door burst open and Grandpa came in. "Yugi? What's with all the racket?"

"Sorry, Grandpa, but we were just calmly deciding what kind of pizza we wanted to order," said Yugi.

"I thought this would happen," said Grandpa. "So I took the liberty of ordering pizza for you!" He held up a box of pizza.

"Yeah! You're the best Grandpa!" Yugi took the box and opened it. "Ah...the sweet smell of cheese!"

"_Cheese!_" the others crowded around the pizza. Sure enough, it was cheese, just plain cheese.

"I know how much you like cheese pizza, Yugi!" said Grandpa.

"You said you didn't care!" Joey rounded on him.

"I didn't ask him to get it!" Yugi defended himself. "Wait, what are you—''

SPLAT! Joey slammed the pizza on Yugi's head. Yugi licked the cheesey sauce off his face. "Mmm...cheesey!"

But then a group of beach penguins came out of nowhere, attracted by the cheese, and attacked poor Yugi. The others laughed.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Prank phone calls

Hey! I'm back! So far I have only one review...Come on, people, I know you're loving this story! Review, please! I'll love you forever!

Anyway, maybe this chapter will make you laugh and review! And I'll be using the character's Japanese names now, although Jonouchi will sometimes be called Joey for short.

Author's note: In this story, the Yami's are able to have their own bodies, so they can interact with the other characters, too.

Author's note 2: Yami Bakura has a nickname in this story: BJ. It got confusing to me to call him Bakura and the other Ryuo so my co-writer and I have lovingly nicknamed Yami Bakura BJ, short for Bartholomew John (don't ask, cuz I don't know...).

Chapter Two

Yugi came downstairs to breakfast a little later than usual the next morning (he had some trouble getting the cheese out of his hair). He saw Yami sitting on the couch eating cereal (Lucky Charms, of course!) and watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"Good morning, Yami," said Yugi. Yami didn't answer; he was glued to the TV. Yugi just shrugged and headed into the kitchen. "Mornin' Grandpa-aaahh!"

"Good morning Yugi!" It wasn't Grandpa. It was Yami Bakura.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Yugi.

"I need to use your phone, ours (meaning my host and I) isn't working," said Yami Bakura with a grin.

"But Joey lives closer to you..."

"Can I use your phone or not?" asked BJ impatiently.

"Yeah, I guess. Where's Bakura?"

"I don't know. I ditched him awhile ago..." BJ went to the living room where the phone was, not even noticing Yami on the couch. Yugi went to pour himself some breakfast.

BJ dialed the number and listened to it ring.

"Hello?"

"Marik, where are you?"

"I'm in my car, driving to Kaibaland. They have an awesome new attraction opening up today. Why do you ask? And how did you get my cell phone number?"

"Never mind that," said BJ. "I've got a better idea. Get over here to Yugi's house. We're going to do some—'' he looked around to make sure no one was listening, "—some prank phone calling..."

"Count me in, I'm there!" He hung up the phone and suddenly there was a knock on the door. Yugi answered it. It was Marik.

"Wow, you got here fast," said BJ, peeking around the corner.

"I was speeding, but I NEVER GET CAUGHT! BWAHAHAHA!" Marik laughed manically for about five minutes. He stopped when he noticed Yugi standing in front of him. "Oh, I didn't see you there because you are so short."

Yugi winced. He hated it when someone mentioned how short he was. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to use your phone," he said automatically.

"But you're holding a cell phone," said Yugi.

Marik shoved the phone in his pocket. "No I'm not!"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Whatever. I don't mind you using the phone, just don't build up the phone bill, okay?"

"Of course, Yugi!" grinned BJ. They watched him leave the room and waited until he was out of earshot.

"Who are we calling first?" asked Marik excitedly.

"How about...Katsuya?"

"YEEAAHH!"

BJ dialed the number to Joey's house and listened to it ring. Joey answered.

"Yeah? This is the Katsuya residence, Joey speakin'."

"Ahem..." BJ tried to disguise his voice, though it was painfully obvious who was talking. "Is your refrigerator running?"

"Is my refrigerator running?" Joey looked back at his kitchen. "Yeah, I think so. Why do you ask?"

"_Well you better go catch it!_" yelled BJ into the phone and hung up.

"...Heeeeyyyy, wait a minute! That's not funny! How dare you trick me!" Joey yelled, even though they already hung up.

"That was simple, yet hilarious!" laughed Marik. "Now let me try!" He dialed the number to Honda's place. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Honda?" said Marik in his best gangster voice.

"Who is this?" asked Honda suspiciously.

"That's not important right now. Here's the deal: you value your little friend with the weird hair, right?"

"Gasp Yugi!"

"Yeah, that's right. See, we got this little guy with us here, and you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him, now, would you?"

"Where is he? I swear, if you've done anything to hurt him. I'll—''

BJ started to snicker behind Marik as Marik tried to keep from laughing. "You want him safe and sound? Then bring ¥999,999 to Domino Park in exactly an hour. Your friend will be returned to you. No police. Come alone. You have one hour." And he hung up.

BJ busted out laughing. "How was that?" asked Marik.

"It was almost _too_ good!" said BJ. "Not only will we have had our fun with these prank calls, but we will also have plenty of money!"

"Who will we call now?" asked Marik greedily.

"I have the perfect idea!"

Meanwhile, at Kaiba Corp., Kaiba was sitting at his desk, signing papers and doing other business related work. His phone intercom beeped.

"Mr. Kaiba, you have a call on line four."

"I'll take it." He pressed the button. "Kaiba Corp."

"Hello, Kaiba-boy."

Kaiba's eyes grew wide with fear. "Pegasus!"

"Must you always say my name like that? Aren't we friends, Kaiba-boy?"

"We were never friends and we never will be!" said Kaiba angrily. "Now what do you want?"

"Why the same thing I've always wanted from you..." he paused and chuckled. "I want Kaiba Corp!"

"Not my company!" Kaiba slammed a fist down on the table. "You listen to me Pegasus! I will never give up this company, especially not to the likes of _you_! I'd rather _die!_"

There was muffled laughing and snickering on the other end of the line. Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Hold on just a minute...this isn't Pegasus! Who is his?"

"Uh, oh! He knows!" The two voices started to panic and they hung up.

"Hey! Don't you hang up on me!" yelled Kaiba. He turned off the phone. "Fools...I have caller ID."

BJ sighed in relief as Marik rolled on the floor laughing. "We had him convinced it was really Pegasus!"

"And we almost got caught!" said BJ.

"But that was an awesome imitation of Pegasus' voice! You almost had _me_ fooled! Hey, I thought of a brilliant one!" Marik grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the Kame Gameshop. Grandpa Moto answered it.

"Hello?"

"Congratulations, sir! You've just won ten million yen!"

"Ten million yen? Really? How exciting! This is great! Now I can hire someone to do the sweeping for me! Oh, happy day!"

"Please hold."

Marik hung up the phone and he and BJ busted into laughter. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. "Oh, no! It's Honda!"

"What's _he _doing here?" panicked BJ.

Yugi came around the corner to answer the door. Marik practically pounced on him and dragged him to the next room out of sight.

"What are you doing?" asked Yugi, struggling to get free.

"Never mind the door, BJ will get it!" Marik said.

BJ opened the door and Honda stormed in. "Where's Yugi's grandpa? I gotta tell him that Yugi's been kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped? Oh, _no!_ How _horrible!_" BJ said sincerely. When Honda tried to get past him, he stepped in his way. "Grandpa's not here right now! He's on vacation!"

"Whatever! I just saw him last night! He brought us cheese pizza, remember?" Honda tried to get past him. "Get out of my way, dude! Yugi's in trouble!"

"I'm not in trouble! I'm right here!" Yugi appeared around the corner but Marik tackled him again. "You didn't see him! He was never here!"

"Yugi!" Honda looked at BJ. "What's going on here?"

BOOM! The front door slammed open and a huge gust of wind blew through the room. Seto Kaiba entered, his jacket flowing in the wind. Dramatic entrances are a must for him.

"Alright! Which one of you idiots called me and pretended to be Pegasus!" he demanded. Everyone turned their eyes toward BJ and Marik. They both looked at each other.

"Umm...we can explain?" said Marik uncertainly.

Yugi, Kaiba, Honda, and penguins started yelling and chasing after them. Marik and BJ ran screaming down the street, past Grandpa Mouto where he was still waiting on hold, past Joey's house where he was still yelling into the receiver and past Domino Park where the suitcase of ¥999,999 was being stolen by a mysterious character in black that looked suspiciously like Anzu...strange...

END CHAPTER TWO!

COMING UP NEXT: The gang makes up some creative poems in a coffee shop...you know that place where all those people wear black and they have bongos...that place.


	3. Poetry isn't just for losers

I'm finally back! And with the next chapter! Gomen for the wait! I said I was gonna update more but I got lazy for the past few months and have been neglecting my fanfics…yes, I know…I'm lazy… But anyway, here's the next chapter like I promised!

This chapter contains some mild language, but nothing horrible, I swear!

Chapter Three

Yugi and Joey were walking down the street to Yugi's house that Saturday afternoon. They were discussing what happened to BJ and Marik for prank calling them (forced to clean up the bathrooms at Kaiba Land) when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey, Yugi! Joey! Wait up!" It was Anzu. She caught up to them and, despite being slightly out of breath, she did a little dance. "Guess what? Guess what?"

"What?" they asked in unison.

"I finally made enough money to go to America for dance school!" she exclaimed. "I'm leaving on Monday!"

"That's great Anzu!" said Yugi.

"Hold up!" Joey killed the moment. "How on earth did you make enough money to go to America? You only started working two months ago at Burger World for minimum wage."

"Oh...I, uh...got a raise?" Anzu answered. Yugi became suspicious with her tone, but Joey seemed satisfied.

You see, the real source of Anzu's sudden raise in salary was the briefcase of money she found at the park containing 999,999 yen. It was left there by Honda, who received a prank call from Marik telling him to leave the money there or he'll never see Yugi again. But Anzu didn't know that, so she took the money for herself. Being a friend of Yugi, you'd think she'd turn the money in. But no, she was desperate.

"So I guess this is your last weekend with us then, huh?" said Yugi.

"Yeah, but only for a year."

A year! Yugi suddenly became depressed inside. He had a crush on Anzu for the longest time, and now she was suddenly going away to America for a year! What was he supposed to do?

"Then let's make this weekend special!" shouted Joey. "We'll call everyone up and go out tonight! I know the perfect place!"

So that night, they called Honda, Bakura, and Duke. Yami Yugi came along also. Joey led the way to their destination.

"Bob's Coffee Shop!" He exclaimed. "The newest, hippest place in Domino City!"

"We got together to have coffee?" said Duke. "I don't even drink coffee!"

"They have other drinks, baka!" said Joey. "And there are other things to do, too. They got video games and a dance floor. Friday night is Karaoke Night, and sometimes they have famous bands play!"

"So what's happening tonight?" asked Bakura.

"Some drama thing that goes on 'til ten."

They entered the building and looked around. It really was the coolest place in town. There were people dancing and playing games. The smell of food filled the air.

"It's like a Chuck E Cheese's for teens!" said Honda.

They ordered some pizza (two large with multiple toppings, so they wouldn't argue) and choose a table near the stage.

"I'd pay for the pizza, but I'm out of cash," said Honda. "Thanks to Marik and BJ, I left all I had in a briefcase at the park! Now it's gone!"

Anzu twitched slightly. Was he talking about the same briefcase?

"Don't sweat it, man, you'll get your money back," Joey assured him.

"It was the money for my college fund!" he said angrily. "DAMN THOSE IDIOTS BJ AND MARIK!"

Anzu was about to say something, but at that moment someone arrived.

"Did I hear someone say my name?" It was Marik, followed closely by someone else. They were both dressed in black and had black berets on their heads.

"BJ?" Bakura instantly recognized the other person as his Yami. "What are you doing here?" BJ looked away uncomfortably. He was embarrassed to be here.

"We came to recite poetry," said Marik.

"_Evil_ poetry," added BJ quickly.

"Poetry?" Joey busted out laughing. "Poetry is for _losers!_"

"Is not!" protested Marik, but before the fight could go on, a guy on stage spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to begin our poetry session," he said. "And to start us off, here's everybody's favorite poet—Mr. Blue Eyes!"

The whole place snapped their fingers enthusiastically as a tall man dressed in black wearing black sunglasses and a black beret took the stage. His long black jacket flared out as he walked.

"Mr. Blue Eyes?" repeated Yami. "He looks familiar..."

"He must come here a lot," said Yugi. "He sure seems popular!"

The audience quieted down as Mr. Blue Eyes picked up the mic. "Tonite, I have written a poem called 'Ode to a Snicker Doodle.'" A guy sitting on the floor of the stage began to beat on some bongos while a jazz band started playing lightly. Mr. Blue Eyes began his poem:

_Snicker Doodle,_

_Oh, sweet, sweet Snicker Doodle._

_Gooey and chewy,_

_Snickery, Doodley,_

_When I put one piece in my mouth_

_I instantly want the rest._

_One, two, four, maybe six;_

_Snicker Doodle knows all the tricks_

_To get you to eat them._

_What would I do without Snicker Doodle?_

_Well, first of all, I wouldn't be here._

_Snicker Doodle is my inspiration,_

_My life!_

_When things go wrong Snicker Doodle makes it right._

_At work or at home,_

_With friends or alone,_

_Snicker Doodle—_

_You complete me._

Everyone snapped their fingers and cheered for him. He bowed and left the stage.

"What the heck was that? That ain't poetry! That's bogus!" Joey shouted.

"Next up we have BJ, with his somewhat darker poetry," said the announcer. BJ came up to the stage and the lights dimmed. The guy playing the bongos started to play in a fast beat motion. BJ began his 'evil poem:'

_Darkness..._

_It consumes all,_

_It is all around us..._

_To the right!_

_Darkness..._

_To the left!_

_Darkness..._

_Behind me!_

_Above me!_

_Below me!_

_In front of me!_

_...Darkness..._

More snaps and cheers filled the air as BJ left the stage with a satisfied grin. He walked up to Joey and said, "Still think poetry is for losers?"

"Poetry is easy! I could make one up right now if I wanted!" said Joey.

"That can be arranged," said Marik. He went up to the stage and whispered to the announcer guy. The announcer guy spoke into the microphone, "It seems that we have a change. Marik would like to give his spot to a friend of his, Mr. Jounouchi Katsuya."

Everyone snapped. Yugi and the others pulled Joey out of his seat and pushed him up to the stage, ignoring his pleas that this wasn't really necessary and that he didn't really feel like making anything up. He was put in front of the mic and Marik put his beret on Joey's head.

"Make it good," Marik laughed evilly. Joey looked out at the audience and began to get nervous. He really had no idea what to say. The guy playing the bongos began to beat on them in a rhythmic tune. Joey listened to it and thought about anything, everything he could think of. Then he started saying whatever came to his head.

_Disrespect_

_No appreciation_

_Losers_

_Walking home_

_Ring, ring_

_On the phone_

_Ring, ring, ring_

_Cha-ching_

_Bling bling_

_I'm the King_

_King of Games_

_King of Lame_

_Cowards_

_Chickens_

_Roast beef_

_Turkey's on the ground_

_Gazelle's in the sky_

_They fly high_

_In the sky_

_I already said sky_

_So I'll say fly_

_No, I already said that_

_So I'll say hat_

_How many hats?_

_How many shoes?_

_I've got two_

_How about you?_

_Ring ring Jing-a-ling_

_Cha-ching bling_

_I'm the King_

He stopped and waited for a reaction from the audience. Suddenly, everyone snapped their fingers like crazy and cheered for Joey. Joey started jumping up and down shouting, "Yeah! Told you I could do it!" while Marik and BJ sat at their table in disappointment.

Joey headed for the table when he heard someone say, "Not bad, Katsuya…for a beginner."

"I know that voice!" Joey spun around, expecting to see Kaiba, but all he saw was Mr. Blue Eyes. "Oh, it's just you…waaaaiiiit a minute! You're Kaiba!"

"Am not," said Mr. Blue Eyes quickly.

"Yeah you are!" Joey reached for his sunglasses and beret. Sure enough, it was Kaiba. "Mr. Blue Eyes is really Kaiba!"

"Kaiba?" Yugi and his friends looked at him.

"I knew he looked familiar!" said Yami.

"Curse you, Katsuya!" Kaiba started to chase after Joey. "Now I can never come here to recite poetry! You've shredded me of all my dignity! KATSUUUUUYAAAAAA!"

END CHAPTER

**NEXT**: The Pharaoh and Priest Seto attempt to make omelets at Yugi's house!

**AND NOW**: **Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonus Side Story #1**

**The Darkness and the Light**

Yami Bakura was sitting in a dark corner of the room, late at night. The moonlight shone across the floor in front of him.

"Darkness…how I love it so… It calms me, takes away all my worries. I lose myself in the black abyss, float away to a place with no pain…well, other than the pain of others, anyway…it makes me happy. The truth is hidden in the shadows, and needs not to be illuminated by cursed light… Oh, cruel, beautiful darkness! Bathe me in your power and show the true strength of—"

"What are you doing?" Ryou flipped the light switch to see what his Yami was up to.

Bakura hissed at the cursed brightness of the room. "Turn out the light, you fool! It blinds me!" he shouted, his hands flailing over his eyes.

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Whatever…" He turned the light back out and left the room.

Bakura glared at the door then turned back to the window. "Oh, peaceful night…"

"Forgot my homework." The light came on again and Bakura screeched in agony on the floor. Ryou grabbed his backpack and looked at him. "You are so weird!" Then he left, turning off the light behind him.

Bakura growled. "Stupid light…"

THE END!

Hope you liked it! The Bonus was because I haven't updated in so long… Please review!


End file.
